Christmas Wishes
by Starfire
Summary: Cassie wants one thing for Christmas: Phantom Ranger.


Disclaimer: Well Saban owns the power rangers. I am just using the general concept of the characters. However any other plots to idea's are from me. I am not copying any one. I am just using my brain. 

### Christmas Wishes   
By Starfire

_A few more days, a few more days._ She heard everyone say out loud with glee. The whole ludicrious season was coming and approaching. Signal the end of the worlds of another year. She was busy sitting in her room looking mournfully at the star's through her port hole window. "So once again it begins..." Her voice trailed off as the whispering voices at her back of mind came in tunnels. 

"Cassie!!" A voice jerked her out of her mind whirling hell hole. She turned around to see her best friend Ashley Hammond. 

Forcing a smile she managed a cheerful voice that she devised with purpose to surface, "Hi Ash..." Thinking as a after thought she added, "What's up?" _Please don't have her ask me out to one of those Christmas Party things again._ even after all these year's the whole concept of life kept on coming to her. She had been brought up to believe there was no need for fun, just trying to please society function. Raised and breed to become something different a new classic tradition chinese girl. 

"Cassie, I want you to come with us to a Christmas Party at Adell's." The yellow astro ranger asked with glee. Well more like a statement or a command. 

The pink astro ranger started to shake her head in a negative of the invitation. "No...Ashley. I just don't feel like it." She sighed tiredly. _I rather be alone...why can't she understand that._

"Come on Cassie!!" Ashley whined softly. "I need you there to help me with Zhane, Karone, Andros...besides it's been one year since, the end of Dark Specter, we have a lot to celebrate for we are alive." 

Depressed at the whole issue, Cassie felt remotely sad and tired from all that has been told to her. "Really...so we are alive Ashley. BIG FREAKING DEAL!!" _Even thought we are alive we still are suffering. What could she know? She always lived the perfect life I always wanted._ Cassie thought viciously, for she now knew that she was jealous of the perky brown haired girl. "You have Andros, you have a family, Ash!! You have more to be thankful for.." Narrowing her eyes, she hop off her settee next to the window, and stalked toward Ashley. 

Ashley felt a sort of sense of deja vu, at the pink ranger's stance, in a way it was like seeing Astronema before her. "Cassie..you have a family that loves you...surely your own family loves you to..." Though now that she thought of it, she never seen Cassie's parents in all this time, not even after school or before school. It always made her curious to see the pink ranger walk by herself to school. Always alone. 

"I have no family!! Ashley my own flesh and blood doesn't want me." Laughing bitterly at her friend, "You should know by now. My family just deserted me for all their social parties, when I didn't met their expectation. They ignored claiming they didn't have a daughter, since they couldn't control me!!" Her hands flew up in a whoop dee do gesture as she walked toward her dresser and leaned against it for support. "No one in my life stay with me, in a few years the ranger's would desert me like my blood relatives, that look at me like I was a burden. I was suppose to be breeded to marry a wealthy asian man, Ash. But to their dismay I didn't act lady like and broked a friends sons arm, when he was trying to rape me." Licking at her lips she could sense the fear in her again, it was only by fate, that her grand father had taught her how to defend herself. _Grand father..._ That thought brought great sadness to her welling up her entired being to unimaginable capacity. Her grandfather had died in a fire accident, after that occurred, she had no means to help herself. 

The yellow ranger look compassionatedly at Cassie, it never occurred to her that all of these things had happen in the most cheerful person she had known. "Cassie, we won't leave you. We are your family, TJ cares about you... I am sure the Phantom Ranger's does to." 

Cassie stiffen at the name that she never would have listen to anymore. "The Phantom is dead...Ashley. He died on Eltar, the people told us..." She felt a wail come upon her and couldn't stop it anymore. The wail was so gut wrenching that it brought tear's to those that could hear it. Slicing through their hearts at the pain of lose and grief. 

The brown haired girl quickly went to her friend and hugged her, when she fell to the floor, the tremors that went through her friend was unbearable. "Cassie...he loved you...we don't even know for sure if he is truly dead..." Ashley tries to sooth her friend's wailes. 

_HIS DEAD!! DEAD!!_ Her mind render her irrational. "He is dead...Ash. D-E-A-D!!" She puncture those words by slamming her fist against the floor. 

Zhane quietly walked near the door, he had heard the wails through the halls. _So Cassie is so much in love with the Shadow Ranger._ He cocked his head puzzled, when he heard the pink ranger crying out that the Phantom Ranger was dead. Finding a idea in his head, he smiled knowing what sort of present he could give to Cassie. Quickly dashing through the halls he headed toward the bridge. 

A few minutes after Cassie had sobbered herself into a stumpor, she fell exhaustedly asleep, Ashley gently laid her onto her small bunk bed. Glancing around the room, her eye still blurr from the tear's of her friend's pain. Glancing back at her friend, she quietly walked toward the mirror and glanced at it, hanging there was a picture of the while ranger cast, including a digital enhancement of the Phantom Ranger. Musing slightly at her friend's advancement in computers. A idea popped up in her head, grinning slightly at the thought, _Well if she won't go to the party, we just have to bring the party up here._ Even though the astro ranger's still live on the space ship that kept on orbitting Earth. The whole planet knew of their identity, it was better for them to stay up their from the crowds. After all it wouldn't be good to get mugged, since the whole incident. Angel Grove High had let the Earth Ranger's finish their degree by mail. It took a toll on the ranger's, though some still wanted to go to the university, but that would have been a later thought, since NASA had offer them a program and a way for them to obtain a degree later on if they so chosed. 

Cassie shifted in her sleep restless, frowning in her sleep, she waved her hands around her. "Kerrian!!" Her lips parted with a grimace of pain, "NO!! KERRIAN!!" 

~*~Dreams~*~ 

The Phantom Ranger was dodging Quantron's and monsters as he valiantly fought, a invisible hold was holding Cassie down from helping him. When she felt steel like claws grab her arm, "Now where do you think your going little girl?" 

Cassie gasped to see on one side General Harvoc another side her parents, "Mother? Father?" She looked in disbelief, "You can't be here...it is dangerous." A scream of pain was heard and her eyes shifted wildly toward the sound. 

"CASSIE!!" The voice screamed and to her horror, she saw Divatox holding a sword that was thrusted into the Phantom Ranger, her hand held a red ruby that was glowing. 

The pink ranger struggled against her parents and General Harvoc. "NO!! Let me go!! Let me go!!" Her voice seem pleading and pained. "I HAVE TO HELP HIM!!" 

"You failed pink ranger..." General Harvoc sneered as he let go of her arm and walked toward his sister that was making faces at the fallen warrior. 

She immediately tries to go to the Phantom. "No please...let me go..." 

"Stop this immediately Cassandra Chan!! Your getting married to who we chosed. Now stop this nonsense, this is not lady like." Her parents grab her on both sides and force her through a doorway from the scene. 

Both of the villians smiled deviously, "Have a horrible...life pinkie!!" They both called outdevilishly as they danced on the Phantom Ranger's corpse. 

Cassie tries to reach out, but felt her get pulled through a door, she shooked her head and looked around her puzzled, her clothing wasn't her ranger outfit, rather it was in the style of a wedding dress of white. Her arms hand some sort of band and her head was composed of flowers and a tiara. "Where am I?" She made her way toward a door when she noticed she was in her childhood room of hell. Trying to turn the knob she found out it was stuck. "This can't be happening..." She whisper in terror. "LET ME OUT!!" She screamed out in anger as she kicked the door. "LET ME OUT!!" A crash came from the door and she felt it crack and splinter into fragments. "Whoa..." She muttered in amazement. 

Peering around the corner, she looked warily at the scene before her, the halls were strewed with white roses, littered on the floor were black orchids. "Strange....there are no species that are black orchids. At least they don't exist anymore." She muttered out loud. 

"At least...there you are." Cassie looked bewild when her mother came out of the wood words and grabbed her. "Where have you been you nauhty girl. Your late for your own wedding." 

"We...we...dding?" Cassie stuttered. "I am not getting married!!" 

She saw her mother gritted her teeth, "Listen you spoiled brat we pratically raised you and we decided it was time for you to get married. It is time for you to produce some heirs, besides we need to make new way for the new generation we are getting old." 

Cassie shook her head, "Oh no way...I am not getting married." She got dragged toward a alter and look in fascinated horror. On the alter was a older man that looked like, "Zordon?" 

The man glanced up and smiled, "Well hello there Cassie..." 

She felt this whole getting bizaar by different notion, "This is not happening," she muttered in disbelief. 

A man came out grinning, "So here is my bride..." He said with satisfication. 

"YOU!!" She said in terror as she backed away. 

"Awww...come on Cassie aren't you going to give me a kiss?" The familiar pale wrinkled head that was shaped like a cone grinned at the terrified pink ranger. 

Cassie look around for any means of escape and felt her fingers gripped on a candle holder, "HELL NO!! ELGAR!! I never be your bride. NEVER!!" 

"Cassie!!" A stern voice of her father came to her ears. 

Shaking her head vigiously, "NEVER!! Get through your block headed mind about that!!" She hurled the candle stick holder at Elgar and ran, hearing the yells behind her to come back. 

Cassie felt her heart pound in a fast trend. "God...please help me..." She begged as she ran faster and fell against a metallic chest plate. Her eyes frantically looked up and she glanced about her and breath a relief, "Just a dream...." She thought, but frowned. "Phantom?" 

She saw him hesitated, "Cassie..." He moved his hands to lifted up the helmet. Her eyes widened in terror at this never trending nightmare. 

"You will never escape." The face of Elgar appeared before. 

"NOOOO!!!" She screamed. 

~*~Dream Ended~*~ 

"NOOO!!" She jumped awake, her skin was pearled with sweat as she look around wildly, and breath a silent relief at her surroundings. 

However it was lined with lights of Christmas and a large box was on her dresser in the color of pink. Glancing at it warily, she slowly lifted the lid. She smiled at the contents, "How pretty..." She muffled behind her hand as she gently took out a beautiful dress, in the shade of light pink. It was decorated with little flowers and silver sprinkles on the top. Finding a card on the side she took it and open it, _ Hey Cassie. I hope you like the dress because your going to wear it to the Christmas Party if I have to drag you out of your room._ Signed on the bottom was Ash. Feeling a bubbling chuckle come out of her throat, she quickly dressed in the dress. It felt like silk on her body and she felt a quirk come to her lips. 

A knock came at the door with a sudden knock. "Cassie? Are you done dressing yet or can I drag you out nude?" 

Chuckling softly at the voice of her friend TJ. She open the door, "Well I am not nude, but I can be if you like." Her eyes twinkled with michief as she saw TJ gap at her dress. 

"Wow you look great." He managed after the shock. 

Bowing her head she smirked, "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Her eyes skimmed his blue shirt and black slacks. "So Ash drag you into this too huh?" 

Cocking his head in arrogance he said haggardly, "Never...she just threaten to shave my legs." _I hope she is alright._ He thought concern while hiding behind his jokes, he had noticed the dark smudges around her eyes that seem quite sleepless. 

"Alright lets get this over..." She started to head toward the jump tubes, but felt TJ pull her back. 

The blue ranger grinned, "Wrong way space girl.." 

Smiling at their constant name calling she spit back, "Then which way laser brain?" 

TJ lead Cassie toward the bridge and through the turborlift toward the bridge. "Now behave yourself...Cassie. We don't want a repeat of you dumping punch on Carlos's head." 

"HA!!" She said with conviction, "It was his fault if he didn't splatter birthcake on my head." She looked indignant. 

"Sure sure...try convincing that to the green ranger..." TJ muttered under his hand that his a big smile at the shock Cassie was about to have. 

When the doors open a crowd had gathered, "MERRY CHRISTMAS CASSIE!!" They yelled out loud. 

Cassie felt taken back by the crowd, Adelle the african woman came rolling in and handed Cassie some punch. "Here you go Cassie." She then bustled her way toward the table to arrange more food, she had brought. 

"How did you guys?" Cassie felt speechless. 

Ashley look happy and bounced right up to her friend, "Well Cassie...since we know you were reluctant to go to the Christmas Party on Earth. We though we bring it up here instead." 

"Here here!!" People said with smirks on their faces, they were of course in on the whole present thing,since after all they were ranger's too. 

Cassie blushed a little and glanced around at some familar faces, "Kat?" She asked in amazement, at the ex former pink turbo ranger. 

"The one and only Cassie my girl." The girls accent brought warm tears to Cassie's eyes as they hugged. When she looked up she saw a petite girl with brown eyes smiling. as she approached them. "Oh Cassie I want you to meet Kimberely Hart the first pink power rangers and gold metal champ in gymnastics." 

Licking her lips nervously, "Nice to meet you..." 

"Oh come on Cassie you don't have to be formal after all us pink ranger's got to stick together..." Grinning at the Asian girl she smiled bemusedly at the rag 'o muffen that Tommy had told her about. 

Sighing tiredly even though the party was fun in a way Cassie walked toward the screen and stared at it. A arm came around her and hugged her. "You miss him don't you?" 

Cassie glanced up at Ashley and smiled sadly, "You know...the only one thing I ever wanted was him. I just wish that the Phantom Ranger was here and that he would love me...but he is dead Ashley." 

The yellow ranger smiled sadly," There is always hope Cass....believe me there always is..." She muttered under her breath as she looked at Andros. _After all Andros is alive and so is Zhane._

Smiling shyly back Cassie looked around and saw people talking and laughing together in groups. She walked away from her friend that was mooning over the stripped haired man. A hand laid on her shoulder and she felt startled, spinning around she glanced up to see Zhane smirking. "Hey Cassie...I have your present for you..." 

The pink ranger looked puzzled. "Oh?" 

The silver ranger motion from behind him and a young man with green eyes and golden skin walked toward him. "Cassie...meet Kerrian the Shadow Ranger..." 

Cassie felt herself stiffen, " Phantom?" 

"Yeah it is me...Cassie..." He looked around nervously and gestured with his hands. "We need to talk..." 

The pink ranger nod her head and followed the Phantom outside the door, the door was still open a little. "Your alive..." She said under her breath softly, "I though you were dead..." Her eyes begin to gathered more. "Why did you come for me?" 

Kerrian felt his heart faltered, "Cassie...it was so close the battle..so close that I couldn't let anything go wrong, I almost died in that battle Cass." He said softly, his voice was deep like a soft shoreline breeze. "When I was aided and helped, they thought I was dead, but by some sort of miracle. Zordon's wave healed me, but at that cost of healing, I was in a coma that seemed like I was dying from." 

Cassie looked up in concern, "Coma?" 

Kerrian looked away," Even though the waved healed me...Divatox told me that you were dead...I felt a part of me dying. I try to not believe her Cassie, but she well she.." His trailed off with pain and sorrow that he felt his body tremble. "She showed me a hologram of you dying..." His head shifted and fall onto his arm that he braced on the cooridor wall. "I didn't want to live...I didn't even know you were alive. When Zhane contacted Eltar, I felt surprised at firsted, I didn't dare to ask him about you for fear...that it might confirm my grief." He sighed. 

"Zhane knew that you were alive?" She asked curiously. 

Kerrian felt his lips trembled, "He knew that I was in a coma...I just awoken from it two months ago..." Licking his cracked lips he looked at Cassie. "I love you Cassie...I couldn't live with out you...I was dead those two months..in my room...sitting there waiting for the pain to end." 

She glanced at him closely and noticed that he was very thin, his eyes were glimmering with hope, despair, and fear. "You love me?" She asked quietly. 

Kerrian nodded his head, "Yes...I Kerrian of Eltar love you Cassie. I don't have much to offer you, but all I have is my heart and my devotion...I can't live with out you..." 

Cassie felt tears gathered, "And I can't live with out you...OH Phantom...I was so scared and dead with out you.." 

Kerrian gathered her in his arms, "Same here Cassie same here....but at last my pray has been answered." 

Cassie felt a twitch at the side of her lips," At last my Christmas wish has been answer, since you are now with me my love..." 

A whole lot of pair of eyes were watching few of them were filled and briming with tear's in their eyes. When they saw their friends finally found each other, with a kiss of declaration of ever lasting love.   
  



End file.
